1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved toilet ventilation system and, more specifically, to a toilet ventilation system, including a configured toilet seat, which efficiently and effectively allows for the unobtrusive disposition of the noxious odors commonly associated with toilet use, and has a water bleed-off means to prevent the problems associated with moisture build up within the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the systems which were developed for exhausting toilet bowl fumes in an attempt to alleviate the noxious odor problem were subject to a major flaw--a frequent tendency for moisture to accumulate within the enclosed areas of the system thereby fostering unhygienic conditions.
The prior art reveals numerous references. For example, Hunnicut, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,119) teaches a water closet ventilation system which draws air through an intake opening located adjacent to the rear portion of a toilet bowl wherein the intake opening is part of a solid fixture designed to be bolted to the toilet and situated between the rim of the bowl and the toilet seat. The Hunnicut, Jr. reference shows air filtering means either attached or connected by a hose to the intake fixture. As also conceptualized in Hunnicut, Jr., Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,619) provides a single intake opening located near the portion of the bowl which is closest to rear of the toilet Eight embodiments are presented by Paley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,772) in the reference Specification; all of which disclose a seat portion of a pan or sanitary system, a series of small intake openings to facilitate the flow of air into the seat, and an exhaust outlet for distribution of the odorous air to a remote location. Ables (U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,225) presents a ventilated toilet which discloses a generally hollow toilet seat that includes a plurality of small intake ports located on the under side of the toilet seat and an exhaust port, a conduit leading from the exhaust port to a wall enclosed filtration and exhaust system. Akin to Ables, Weiland (U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,906) presents a generally hollow toilet seat equipped with an exhaust port. The Weiland reference does not disclose a filtering system, but rather suggests exhausting the odorous air into the atmosphere outside of the room wherein the toilet is located. Turner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,888) also incorporates the use of a generally hollow toilet seat containing a series of small intake openings in the bottom side of the seat. The Turner reference discloses an electric pressure switch, also located on the bottom side of the seat, which activates a vacuum pump when weight is applied to the toilet seat. Lindley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,999) discloses another ventilated toilet seat. Lindley uses a plurality of inlet orifices facing the center of the space defined by the inner rim of the seat and the horizontal plane thereof.
The significant problem of moisture accumulation remains unsolved in the venting of noxious odors from toilets. The inaccessible enclosed spaces provided by prior art toilet ventilation systems are usually filled with generally stagnant, moisture and odor laden, air which fosters unappealing conditions such as mildew and bacteria accumulation, and, because moisture bleed-off means have not been provided, the unappealing conditions continue to build thereby causing the evolution of a displeasing and unhygienic environment. Accordingly, there is a distinct need for an improved toilet ventilation system which does not accumulate moisture laden air.